Sorreltuft
is a smoky brown-and-white tabby tom with copper eyes. He is currently a warrior in ShadowClan. __TOC__ Appearance Sorreltuft has a soft coat, varying shades of reddish brown blended across it with darker stripes swirling across the smoky surface. He has quite a bit of white fur on him, so much that it lightens the fur on his legs and around his chest. His eyes are a sharp copper with glints of green. Sorreltuft has a fairly heavy build, although it has fallen below its usual standards due to the lack of his interest in training. It's difficult to tell that this has happened though, since his thick fur makes him seem larger than he actually is. Personality ugh what did i say i chat yesterday?? ugh he's kinda hard on people but that's only bc he wants them to improve n stuff. lolol hes super bad at it and can come across as flaky and cruel. sticks close to the warrior code, believing that it's one of the only things that he can really trust. despite his rough past, he still cant help but feel as if he is morally superior to his lessers. History Kit * dumb sorrel was born in the nursery with poppy (f) and cedar (m) * daddy bogbelly and momma aldercloud are v happy and parade their kits around like movie stars * goes to sorrels head and kinda bullies his siblings while putting himself up on a pedestal * dad opposes this but mom thinks it's fine and pampers kids * this continues until sorrel sneaks out of camp w siblings under his control * ends in the near death of cedar * leader punishes him by pushing back apprenticeship, rages * lots of moping * Location(s): ShadowClan (Nursery, Territory) * Age Range: 0 moons - 8 moons * Stats Gained: None Apprentice * finally gets apprenticed to x, angry that he has to keep up w his "lesser" siblings * x some other stuff x * dad has an affair w appletail of tc * clan looks down on entire family, sorrel humbled and forced to protect his siblings as first born * frequently visits the nursery to comfort now perm queen mom, eventually makes friends w pansy, oblivious kit * realizes how horrible he was to his siblings, tries too hard to win back their favor * gets rejected by both, turns to training to drown out his family problems * eventually develops a rivalry w his brother despite sorrel's reluctance to square up against him * x more stuff ugh x * sorrel patrols tc border w brother rival and other shadow meows * border squabble with tc results in fight * brothers keep getting in the other's way in attempts to one up each other * sorrel trips up cedar, exposing him and causing in his death + one of the tc warriors die too * bad idea!! family is sad and splits up farther (nobody actually knows that sorrel got in cedar's way lolol) * gets promoted a moon earler than he should've been in shc's haste to protect themselves from tc's wraith * Location(s): '''ShadowClan (Camp, Territory), ThunderClan (Border) * '''Age Range: 8 moons - 13 moons * Stats Gained: x Relations ---- ThunderClan Appletail 'NPC - | | ''I hope you died a painful death, homewrecker. ShadowClan 'Bogbelly 'NPC - | | Scum. You destroyed us, going behind our backs with that ThunderClan trash. '' '''Aldercloud 'NPC - | | You deserved a son who could live up to your expectations. I'm sorry I wasn't the right one. 'Poppyheart 'NPC - | | Snake-heart. How could you take his side, especially after all he did to us? 'Cedarpaw 'NPC - | | I'm sorry. I wish we could've fought beside each other as brothers, not as rivals. 'Pansynose 'NPC - | | My love.. Please, come home to me. 'Cypresspaw 'Apricate - | | '' I promise you, I will do what my coward of a father could not, and raise you like a real man.'' '''Rosepetal NPC - |DOTS| oof another sad parent, i sure love her but i kinda feel guilty flirting w her because she has a mate and kinda so do i and i have a son also does this make me just like my dad???????? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Trivia *Sorreltuft has quite the superiority complex, despite the humble face he puts up for show. He looks down on many, and occasionally lets his true opinions slip. Gallery File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc. __NOWYSIWYG__